


Meaningful Walks(The Original)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, This is Bad, its uh...bad, old story, uhusieindne yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Derek and Victor go on a walk together, Wattpad edition.
Relationships: Victor Niguel/Derek Stiles
Kudos: 1





	Meaningful Walks(The Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! It's been a while, huh? My sincerest apologies. To make up to you all, I'm releasing two stories tonight. I decided to rewrite one of my old fics on Wattpad, posted sometime in 2015. This is the old version, posted in its raw, cringey form. I have yet to actually reread because it hurt that much, lol. So...have fun, I guess.

"...."

Derek had finished the operations he needed to do, and was sitting in a chair looking at a clock. It was around ten o' clock pm, and he was ready to take a night walk around the block. Before he left, his mind and his eyes unknowingly wandered to the research lab, where Victor Niguel was working, as usual. Truth be told, Derek had a slight crush on Victor, though couldn't describe why. He stopped walking toward the door, and turned around, walking toward the lab. He let out a sigh, and opened the door to the lab. Victor was sitting at his desk, looking over a report of some sort. He heard the door open, and whipped around to see who it was interrupting his reading. 

"Who the hell is it?" Victor asked in an irritated tone. 

"Hey, Victor. I was going to go on a walk, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Derek said, walking up to Victor's desk and looking at him. 

"Why would I do that?" Victor asked, clearly unamused. 

"I thought it would be nice," Derek responded.

"Well, I'm not interested," Victor said, irritated that Derek was stupid enough to think that he would go on a walk with him. 

"Please?" Derek said in a slight begging tone. 

"Did I not say no?" Victor said. Derek continued to pester Victor until the researcher finally stood up angrily. 

"Alright fine! I'll go with you on a damn walk!" Victor snapped, and Derek smiled. 

"Great! Let's go!" Derek said, walking happily out of the lab. Victor let out a sigh and eventually followed. 

When the two opened the door and walked outside, the ground was covered in snow, and it was very cold. Derek was shivering, as he only wore a jacket. 

"You idiot, you only wore a jacket?" Victor asked, looking at the shivering surgeon. 

"I-I didn't expect it to be this cold," Derek replied, smiling sheepishly. Victor rolled his eyes and started walking, as did Derek. Derek continued to shiver, a bit more violently as time passed. Victor looked back at Derek, and then sighed. Victor took off his coat and wrapped it around Derek and crossed his arms. 

"There. Now stop shivering," Victor said, an unamused look on his face. Derek looked at the amused man, and let out a smile. 

"Th-Thanks," Derek managed to stutter out. 

"Don't mention it," Was all Victor said. They continued walking in silence for a while longer, until Victor eventually spoke. 

"Why did you want to walk with me so badly?" Victor asked, keeping his arms crossed as they walked. 

"Well, I don't exactly know. I just wanted to walk with you," Derek responded, trying to think of a reason. Victor let out a slight scoff, but stayed silent. 

".....What do you think the meaning if life is?" Derek asked, turning to look at the man. Victor stopped walking and turned to look at the young surgeon. 

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked, a slight tone of curiosity in his voice. 

"Why do you think we're here? Why do some people's lives have to end earlier than others?" Derek asked. Victor paused for a moment, trying to think of a response. 

"That's a question even I don't have the answer to, Derek," Victor finally said. Derek looked away for a moment. Victor then realized something. 

"Are you thinking about that Mexican kid?" Victor asked. Derek knew he was talking about Emilio, a patient Derek lost to GUILT. Derek closed his eyes, but responded with 

"N-No, why?" Victor narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't lie to me, Derek. You wouldn't think of a question like that out of nowhere," He said. Derek shook a bit, but said nothing.

"Just forget I s-said that, okay?" Derek asked. 

"Derek, don't try and deflect this. We're you thinking about Emilio?" Victor pressed. Almost out of nowhere, Derek started crying. It was sudden, and it startled the hell out of Victor. Derek continued to sob, as Victor stood there, not knowing what to do. As much as Victor hated to admit it, it pained him to see Derek like this on a personal level. Victor not only cared about Derek, but he _loved_ the young surgeon, no matter how many times Victor denied it. He didn't know why he loved Derek, but he did. Victor walked forward and wrapped his arms around Derek in a somewhat comforting hug. Derek accepted the hug, burying his face into Victor's shoulder and continuing to cry. 

Derek eventually stopped, and let out a shaky sigh. Victor sat Derek down on a bench, and sat next to him, waiting for him to calm down. Derek eventually did calm down, and looked at Victor. 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to break down like that..." Derek said, looking at the show covered ground. Victor sighed. 

"It's okay," He said. Victor crossed his arms and looked at the night sky. Derek looked over at Victor, and moved a bit closer, knowing this was a risky move. Victor looked at him and narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Victor said in a stern tone. Derek paused for a moment and replied with "Moving closer to you." 

In a simple tone, like it wasn't a big deal. Victor looked irritated, but was thankful that Derek couldn't see his slight blushing in the night. They sat on the bench for a while longer, and Victor eventually grew cold. Derek still had his coat on, so he had a light jacket. He tried to hide his shivering, but eventually Derek noticed. Derek stared at Victor for a moment, and pulled Victor closer to himself. 

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Victor asked angrily, trying to get out of Derek's grip. 

"Keeping you from freezing to death." Derek answered, holding Victor even closer. Victor let out an angry growl, but knew he couldn't do shit about it. Derek continued to hug the researcher, until Victor eventually warmed up a little. Victor then scooted away a bit, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. Derek looked down for a moment, until eventually saying, 

"I enjoyed walking with you. Uh, thanks for coming along," Derek said, smiling at him. 

"I only came cause you wouldn't stop pestering me about it," Victor said, rolling his eyes. Derek moved a bit closer to him, and looked at Victor's face. Victor blinked and attempted to look away. Derek knew what he was about to do was probably going to get him killed, but he grabbed Victor by the shoulders and presses his lips against Victor's, earning a surprised and pissed growls from the researcher. However, surprising Derek majorly, Victor started kissing back. When they finally pulled apart, they were both completely flushed red, and stared at each other for a moment longer. Derek looked away, and chuckled nervously. Victor crossed his arms and muttered "Idiot." Derek smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. Victor then looked up and smirked slightly. 

"I can't believe I love an idiot like you." Derek yawned and smiled drowsily, leaning against the back of the bench and closing he eyes. Victor narrowed his eyes and said, 

"Don't you dare fall asleep here." However, Derek was already asleep. Victor let out a low growl, but leaned against Derek, and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep together on the bench. Who knew that a simple walk could be so meaningful?


End file.
